Fidelity
by DivineSunSHiNE
Summary: Just because you leave him doesn't mean your still not married. After all, you didn't get the divorce papers signed. "You've got 10 seconds to get back out of my life before I send you out the window myself!" Sakura&Sasuke AU. /re-vamped/


**S**he never thought the world could end in 30 minutes.

Well, actually**, **29 minutes and 58 seconds, but it was the same thing.

Her mouth had gone dry, eyes widened almost comically in disbelief, and her hands couldn't seem to stop shaking.

A million different emotions seemed to hit her all at once**, **making her feel a bit light headed from the onslaught of feelings**;**

shock, disbelief, sadness, hurt, shame, yearning, a_nge__r, a_nd another strong emotion that swelled in heart, very nearly blocking out the rest of her feelings. She pushed that back denying that she could still feel _that_ emotion for this man currently sitting in front of her.

The same man who currently was lounging back in the soft leather chair behind _her_ desk with a teasing smirk gracing his pale face.

And**, **once more**,** she was over whelmed with the want to _kick his ass_.

"..What the _fuck_ are you doing here?"

His smirk seemed to grow wider as he watched her (in all her angry glory) from the comfort of her desk chair. Leaning forward**,** he braced his arms in front of him on the wooden desk littered with papers and pens and the occasional random knickknack there for either decoration or her own personal amusement. He just stared at her. His eyes roamedfrom the pretty black heels all the way up, absorbing her, taking in every last _detail_, until they finally locked with her narrowed green eyes. His smirk was still intact and the silence continued.

Thisserved to just piss her off even more.

"I said what the fu-"

"Is that really anyway to treat your husband?" He interrupted, amused as she flinched away at his words. Her lip curled back over her teeth like an angry cat.

"_Ex-_Husband." She hissed.

His eyes seemed to glaze over for a second. A flash of hurt flickered on his face before it turned to a spark that read 'I know something you don't know' and it was enough to make her want to turn around fling open the door and hightail it out of there.

But she wouldn't grant him the satisfaction of making her run, _again_.

Still, she couldn't fight the way her stomach knotted at the look he gave her, making her nervous.

As if she wasn't already.

"Well, Ms. _Haruno_," his lips curled, looking as if he were fighting back laughter as he said her surname, "you would be correct**;** that is**,** if you had ever filled out the divorce papers."

It took a moment for her to wrap her head around his words**: **Filled out and divorce papers. She blinked once, still trying to grasp the concept, then it hit her like a ton of bricks that nearly knocked her on her ass.

"Oh _hell_ no."

* * *

**Fidelity**

By **DivineSunSHiNE.  
**Beta;**_SnazzyElle_**

_My first mistake was falling in love with you._  
_My second was getting carried away with it._

* * *

**H**inata Hyūga was 23 years old. Three months ago she had graduated from the Academy and was sent to work for the Lady Tsunade in what appeared to be a run of the mill office building thatdealt with the regular**,** buisness type things. Only ordinary it was not, and the buisness portion was partly true.

From the very start Hinata knew things did not run normally like they would in any other office building. That was a given. Working with a series of different weapons and advanced technology that was strictly used for killing wasn't really a profession taught in college and certainly not something that was considered, well, normal. Everything about her profession was not normal, so it would be assumed the way things run in this office would be different.

Though that may be, she could not believethat the current screaming coming from a Ms. Haruno Sakura's office was a normal**,** every day thing that happened in this very different office building. (But**,** then again**, **what did she know? The only things she had seen so far were the inside of very boring files and **,**if lucky**, **the inside of a higher-up's office as she dropped off their newest assignment. There were probably millions of things like this, or even stranger, that she had yet to see. Maybe this was just the beginning of the strangeness?)

But because Hinata did not believe this was a regular occurrence**,** it had led her to her current position**:** Standing outside of Haruno-san's office, wondering if it was smart to knock on her door to see if things were all right. But the shrill shrieks that could be heard from the other side of the floor had her wincing and grasping her hand, which was once poised to knock on Haruno-san's door**, **against her chest.

It seemed Hinata was at a crossroad.

"What the hell is going on in there?"

Startled, Hinata looked up at the tall**,** blonde haired girl walking towards her, face cast in a look of curiosity and annoyance.

"Yamanaka-san!" Hinata bowed quickly as her cheeks stained scarlet, "I-I was going to see if Haruno-san was alright…B-but I didn't know if I should interrupt h-her." She trailed off, nervously looking down at the tips of her blue heels. Yamanaka Ino blinked, lookingquizzically at the shy girl in front of her before directing her attention to the door that was doing a poor attempt at muffling Sakura's yelling and cursing. Now Sakura could get really angry and very loud when she was angry, Ino knowing this because she had experienced it first hand, but it wasn't something that Sakura did on a daily basis, let alone at work.

Ino knew she was somewhat of a gossip girl. Picking up on conversations that she had accidentally over heard in passing and always wanting to know what was going on with other people. So when she caught word of Sakura screaming in her office at something, naturally she had to go investigate. But now Ino figured that it wasn't just _something_ she was screaming at but rather a _someone_.

"Is she yelling at a client?" She asked, mostly to herself.

Hinata gave a small shrug. "I-I don't know. Should I knock?"

Figuring that if Sakura burst through her office and started shouting at the poor, shy girl for interrupting whatever it was that was going on in her office, said timid girl wouldn't be able to handle it, because when Sakura got angry, she got _angry_. So giving the new girl a bright smile, she shook her head. "It's alright, I'll do it. Wouldn't want you to have to face the wrath of forehead girl's temper for just checking up on her. No one should have to deal with that." Ino sighed, stepping in front of the door raising her hand to knock-

The door suddenly burst open making Ino stumble back and Hinata gave a small jump as the door slammed into the wall with a loud _thwacking_ noise.

"What the hell fore-oof!"

Ino took in a deep breath as she was slammed into the wall opposite of the door, narrowly bringing down the Hyūga girl with her. The wind had been knocked out of her as a solid form was pushed out of Sakura's office and into her before the form hit the ground. Hinata had jumped back when the door had slammed open and stared down at the handsome man that was now on his back, squeezing his eyes shut from the impact. When she glanced up she found herself staring at a furious Haruno-san, who's face was tinged with a red hue and was glaring at the man at her feet.

"_You have 10 seconds to get the hell back _out_ of my life before I send you out the window myself!_"

* * *

Oh my .jesus. I know. Can you believe it.  
**I'MALIVE.**

It's a bloody miracle. I know. And what's more I'm actually doing as I said and re-writting the chapters. So as you can see I've made alot of changes. Alot. Basically for the first chapter I've combined most of the first and second and twisted things around- which I'm going to be doing alot. Hopefully this will turn out alot better then my first attempt. I know alot of you didn't want me to change it, but honestly if I had just tried updating none of it would have made sense and the ending would be really dumb. But now that I've got my shit together, hopefully I can get it right this time! 8D.

And on another note- the votes are in and the decision has been made that I keep Sasuke and Sakura as assassin's. :3 so there's that. Thank you guys all so much for voting. It really helped me out alot.

Now that I've gotten my new laptop I can probably publish these chapters a bit faster..ish. Maybe. I'm going to be graduating soon, so I'll have plenty of time over the summer.. Maybe that is if I'm not overwhelmed with the things I have to get done this summer- but most likely I'll have free time. And I really hope you guys will enjoy this as alot of you did the first edition. Thank you all for those who have stuck with this story and fully support me in my decision to start over- it means alot. I pray I live up to your expectations. And also- things will get more exciting soon, and questions will be answered- and whatnot. Also special thanks to my dear friend **SnazzyElle** who is just badass and corrected all my errors because I make lots of them. Go check her shit out- SHE'SAWESOME.

Also, as perhaps some might remember I originally did a Mr. and Mrs. Smith trailer to Naruto a long damn time ago. Because this story is based slightly off that. Well, being that my Editing Skills have changed alot (and by alot I mean are a helluva lot better like damn.) I recently re-did that trailer. If you are curious and would like to go watch it, I've posted the link on my profile. Where you can view it, and hell even take a look at my other video's if you wanna. :3

Anyways, that's it I'm pretty sure. Thanks again so much for waiting so damn long it means alot. And I will get the next chapter up as soon as I'm able. (Not in two years I swear xD)

So please drop a review- they inspire me to write faster. :3

**Disclaimer: I own absolutely nothing. In no way do I make a profit from this.** It's just for fun. I swear.


End file.
